Castlevania Curse of Darkness: The True Story
by Serpain
Summary: What should have happened in the game Cruse of Darkness, where Isaac doesn't die, there is no silly cliche revenge theme, and Alucard is once again included! With an added zest of Julia being included in the back story!


Castlevania Curse of Darkness, the true story. Chapter 1: Before we Knew 

"Hector! Come on wake up stupid!" the boy's voice said in a loud whisper. The aforementioned Hector, me, groggily looked to the pale eyed, red haired child staring down at me.

"What, Isaac?" I asked somewhat irritably.

"I can't sleep...lets have a duel!" Isaac said excitedly, this seemed to be how he always was. He was always restless and eager to please, or just eager to do anything in general. There wasn't too much that could put off Isaac. I gave a sigh and smiled, a duel sounded fine to me.

"Sure why not, I could go for a little spar," I replied finally and pushed the other boy away as I got up and threw a shirt on. Isaac clapped happily and hurried to pull a shirt on as well, his head and arms barely in as he and I sneaked out into the sunlight. After the dimness of our lords castle it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. "It's lovely out!"

"Yes, perfect day, I can't wait to get started...Devils or no?" Isaac called as he headed for one side of the practice field.

"How about we use devils!" I responded brightly. We only had small basic fairies for the moment. Though they had potential.

"You start first!" Isaac called as he grabbed a staff with a small blade at the top from thin air. I chose a sword, my preferred weapon.

"Alright, but I'm not going easy!" I replied rushing forward with my blade in hand. Isaac blocked fluidly, and the spar began.

...Such a fun time, it couldn't compare how ever to the intensity of the fight now 10 years future. The Chave Souris clanged sharply against the Estoc. We broke off, and reengaged. Panting. It was raining this time and the sun was hidden, Isaac chuckled as he moved in for another strike with the spear weapon. I avoided easily and slashed at my black clad friend. The red haired young man moved. In the skies a pair of dragon-like creatures pounded into each other, two crimsons nearly evenly matched. Their masters clashed below as they fought above. I leaped back from Isaac's final strike. I panted with the effort I'd exerted in the exercise.

"Well met," Isaac called, his tone naturally smooth, with some arrogance. His weapon supported against his shoulder.

I breathed heavily as Isaac did. "Indeed, good workout," I murmured and we each called back our Crimsons.

"So, get back to bed and wait till ol' Dracy wakes up, or should we go again?" I asked pulling my silvery hair from my face. Isaac shrugged thoughtfully.

"How about we sleep? I'm really quite tired," he replied after a moment and headed for our secrete exit through a basement area called the Hidden Garden. It was part of the castle that had degraded over time. Isaac put an arm around me in a friendly way. "So how about tomorrow we use Devil types?" he asked with a chuckled.

"Why not!" I agreed, I thought of how far we had come from fairies and basic weapons. As we came up to our bedroom Isaac sighed thoughtfully. I knew there was something on his mind, I'd learned Isaac's body language very well. I decided to ask what it was.

"Something on your mind?" I quested casually as I removed my shirt for bed.

"Yeah, but it's nothing really, just thinking, what is the lord Dracula planning? I mean how long have we been here? 10 years already," Isaac murmured shaking his head and pulling his own shirt off.

"Eh I wouldn't worry too much Isaac, nothing's happened yet!" I said reassuringly. Isaac nodded and smiled.

"I guess," he agreed stretching and getting into his own bed, as I slipped into mine.

Days went by, and we repeated our routine, first being with Dracula and learning the intricate workings of Devil Forgery. Then our own training sessions out in the morning sun. We became complacent, nothing happened that was negative. Dracula a rather fatherly figure to us two, and death behind every step. This was quite literal in fact. One day we sat just staring out at the horizon. We hadn't sparred, though we had wanted to get out of the dank and dark castle.

"I've always wondered, what's out there..." Isaac murmured, it was a common enough thought for both of us.

"Yeah," I agreed, my voice distant. It was starting to cool, the winter was setting in, and it was going to be a cold one.

"I bet there are real people out there...people like us," Isaac said.

I just nodded my head in agreement, the silence that followed was one spent lost in our own thoughts. We watched as the sun began to dip, it was past noon. We should probably get back soon. I stood taking a deep breath of autumn air. Isaac stayed a moment his pale eyes seeing something I couldn't imagine off in the distance.

"Isaac, come on, we should get back into the castle," I said crouching and putting a hand on his shoulder. I watched him pull himself out of his reverie.

"Yeah," he agreed and stood up with me. "I suppose we should."

We descended into the moist garden, and swiftly traveled back to our room. It wasn't a terribly long walk and we didn't have much time to think as we both removed our shirts and headed for sleep. I'm sure we both felt completely comfortable in the fact that nothing would ever really happen.

Of course, children often think foolish things when they've known nothing but safety. We were about to get our first taste of blood and carnage. The one thing our lord specialized in.

We were no where near prepared for such an epic thing that was soon to happen. The bloodshed we would be forced to cause. Yes, we were caught unaware when the Prince of Darkness revealed his plan.


End file.
